The Follower
by Aiya
Summary: He was always there. Always following. She asks him to leave, but does she really want him to? one-shot


**The Follower**

He was behind her again. She knew it as soon as she saw Professor Snape's mocking smile.

"Good day, Miss Weasley." That was all he said as he passed her in the hall, but it was enough.

Ginny spun on her heel as soon as the professor was around the corner. She glared at the figure behind her and said, "Go away."

Not that this would work, of course. She knew it wouldn't because it never did. He followed her almost everywhere. What bothered the youngest Weasley even more was that the professors refused to do anything about it.

She had even complained to Professor Dumbledore, but all he had said was that the boy wasn't causing any harm.

She growled slightly. No harm? She couldn't even get a date anymore without her companion leaving her halfway through it. Ginny knew he scared them. It was as simple as that. Then again, she had to wonder whether there had ever been a time when his intimidating stare hadn't frightened it's intentioned victim.

As she walked through the portrait hole, all sound ceased, as usual. Ginny supposed that they would never grow accustomed to seeing a snake in the lion's den.

She walked to her rooms, thankful once again that prefects were allowed their own rooms if they wished.

Ginny saw him walk over and sit on her bed. From there, it was yet again his turn to watch her gather her pajamas and enter her bathroom, the one place he would never follow her.

She showered quickly, then returned to her room to see him standing above her desk, hold up a piece of folded paper. It was her latest letter from Harry. She glared at him and he glared back.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and read it. Not that I could stop you anyways."

It was her turn to smirk as a look of disbelief crossed his face.

"It's quite romantic that they're finally getting married, isn't it? I always knew they would be together someday. Why no one ever believed me is beyond me, but..."

She trailed off as he stomped out of the room. A slight feeling of guilt crept into her stomach. He was angry. Maybe she shouldn't have allowed him to continue to believe that she and Harry were together.

Her guilt grew larger as she crawled into bed. He had, after all, saved her life the year before.

As she drifted off to sleep, Ginny barely registered a cold hand pushing her loose hair out of her face and a soft kiss being placed on her forehead.

For the next few days, Ginny Weasley saw nothing of her so-called 'stalker.' Surprisingly, she found herself missing his familiar presence.

It seemed as though everyone else had also noticed his disappearance. After a week of not seeing her ever-constant guard, several boys began asking for a date.

One day, Ginny found herself sitting in The Three Broomsticks, sipping a butterbeer with Colin Creevey. She soon found herself almost waiting for him to appear and scare off the nice boy, but it didn't happen.

As the evening progressed, Ginny found herself laughing happily as Colin talked to her. She had finally decided to accept his invitation for another date when she felt his hand on her leg. She quickly grabbed it and smiled at him. 'Not happening' was the one thought in her head.

At the end of the night, when Colin finally left her in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny was thoroughly upset. He had tried the same trick three times that night, despite her obvious discomfort. 'What a jerk.'

Ginny sighed as she went about preparing for bed. She missed him, and she knew it. She wanted him back, and she wanted him back now.

With that decided, she grabbed her cloak and quietly snuck down to the common room, the late hour ensuring no one was still awake.

Ginny crept through the school hallways, out into the night until she reached the monument standing near the Forbidden Forest.

"Draco! I know you're here somewhere. Please come back... I miss you!" Ginny waited a few minutes, but he didn't appear. Sadly, she turned and walked away from the monument, heading for Hogwarts.

A few moments later, a figure could be seen coming out of the Forbidden Forest. Draco Malfoy read over the fateful words that he knew almost killed her every time she saw them, before leaving the monument to take his normal place behind her as a faithful companion.

This monument stands in remembrance of those who gave their lives to protect the innocents inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Remus Lupin, who fought to protect a group of Ravenclaw first years. Rubeus Hagrid, who stopped a group of giants from destroying the school. Ronald Weasley, who gave his life to protect his two best friends. Draco Malfoy, who stepped in front of an Avada Kedavra to protect a sixth year Gryffindor...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really! I work 10 hours a day for much less than minimum salary. Do you think I could afford anything?**


End file.
